Vampire losing control
by Brassica
Summary: [ZEKI] FINALIZADO. — "No estaba seguro de cómo ni cuándo, pero en algún momento iba a satisfacer todos sus deseos de adolescente"


**Disclaimer**: Vampire Knight y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Matsuri Hino. La historia, en cambio, sí es de mi autoría. Escribo por placer y para entretener, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Resumen**: No estaba seguro de cómo ni cuándo, pero en algún momento iba a satisfacer todos sus deseos de adolescente.

* * *

**Título**: Vampire {losing control}  
**Palabras**: 1.246 sin título.  
**Personajes**: Zero Kiryüu. Yuuki Cross. Mención de Kaname Kuran.  
**Aclaraciones**: Ubicado mucho antes de que Zero atravesara su conversión oficial a vampiro. {antes de la línea temporal de la serie}  
**Advertencias**: Temas sexuales, insinuaciones.

* * *

_._

_._

_._

**VAMPIRE**

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_**Losing Control**  
Capítulo Único_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Inhala, exhala. Inhala, exhala… Ahora, hazlo otra vez.  
Una y otra vez. Sin parar.  
No te detengas. Tienes que controlarte.  
Debes mantener el control.  
Debes, por ella.  
» Para no hacerle daño._

_._

_._

_._

Zero apenas entreabrió los ojos cuando la luz dorada del mediodía azotó justo en su cara, quemando sus ojos sin tregua o remordimiento. Por la intensidad de los rayos colándose entre sus cortinas, dedujo que debían ser más de las doce del mediodía y bufó porque se había quedado dormido. El plan había sido levantarse temprano e ir a hacer cualquier otra cosa que le impidiera estar cerca de Yuuki, pero dado el hecho de que se había trasnochado pensando en cosas sin sentido —esperanzas y redención que jamás llegarían—, había fallado. Ahora no tenía más opción que salir, atravesar el pasillo, bajar las escaleras e ir a la cocina para tratar de amedrentar esa hambre que no era de verduras, carne o fruta, y esperar a que el dulce aroma a flores y canela de Yuuki reclamándole su holgazanería lo volviera loco.

Yuuki lo miraría con un intento de ceño fruncido y lo señalaría con el dedo. Probablemente tocaría su pecho con el índice y juntaría tanto sus labios que a Zero se le haría imposible no verlos y desear morderlos para extraer la sangre y sus jugos. Probar su saliva, arrancar suspiros y morderle fuerte, muy fuerte. Hasta que gritara.

"Para, Zero, ¡Para! ¡Duele, para!"

Y la magnitud de sus pensamientos, sangrientos, oscuros, culpables, lo horrorizó.

.

.

.

_Respira, respira.  
No pares. Sigue respirando. _

—Zero, ¡Zero! ¿Estás allí?

La dulce voz de Yuuki, con catorce años, clamó al otro lado de la puerta. Zero apenas podía distinguir entre el día y la noche estando todo el día encerrado en su habitación, viviendo en las sombras, a oscuras, solo, en silencio… sin Yuuki, sin su aroma torturándolo todo el día.

No contestó a pesar de que ella parecía querer tumbar la puerta. Su oído captó con fuerza el pequeño chasquido de su lengua y los pies alejándose, descalzos, sobre el piso de madera. Otra noche más en la que Yuuki no le vería, y en la que él se ahogaría en sus anhelos insanos.

.

.

.

Ya no estaba seguro de estar completamente bien. El proceso iba demasiado rápido por más que trata de aplacarlo. No podría controlarse mucho más, no con el aroma de Yuuki acosándolo hasta por la noche.

Se dio la vuelta sobre la cama, enterrado el rostro entre las almohadas al escuchar pasos acercarse a través de pasillo. _Es Yuuki_. Siempre era Yuuki, incapaz de darse por vencida con él. Incapaz de aceptar un _no _por respuesta.

Ella estaba empeñada en ayudarlo.

Entonces lo vio. Se imaginó a sí mismo levantándose de la cama y abriendo la puerta antes de que ella siquiera pensara en tocarla. Se vio arrastrándola adentro y arrancando su ropa, desgarrando sus labios en medio del beso. Se vio a sí mismo obteniendo aquello por lo que estaba a punto de perder la cabeza.

Sangre.  
Sangre.  
La sangre de Yuuki.  
Yuuki misma, para él.

"Zero… ¡oh, más fuerte, Zero!"

—¡Mierda!

Gritó, sentándose tan deprisa que el sudor bajó torrencialmente por sus sienes, jadeando como si acabara de correr una maratón. Sus colmillos extendidos por lo real de su visión (sedosos cabellos castaños desparramados en la almohada y labios carnosos clamando su nombre), lastimando sus labios.

El pantalón le apretaba.

.

.

.

—Oye Zero, ¿qué hacías anoche? Fui a tu cuarto pero creo que no estabas.

Yuuki apenas podía hablar atragantada con el desayuno, comiendo y viendo al muchacho que parecía ido, incluso más de lo habitual. Zero pinchaba su plato con el tenedor, ausente, sin oír realmente el parloteo de Yuuki frente a él en la mesa del comedor. El único sonido que atravesaba sus oídos era el de la sangre corriendo a través de la yugular, el tranquilo golpeteo de su corazón y las respiraciones que alcanzaba a dar entre palabra y palabra.

_¿Qué está sucediendo conmigo?_

—Zero… ¡Oye, Zero! ¿Estás oyéndome?

_No._

—El Director saldrá esta noche, así que supongo que nos quedaremos solos. Ya sabes, probablemente Kaname-sempai venga, pero…

Sus oídos se cerraron ante la mención del bastardo. Carajo, ¿por qué tenía que hablar de él? El estómago se le revolvió por completo y se puso de pie, desestabilizando la mesa al salir. Yuuki lo llamó confundida, pero Zero fue incapaz de escucharla.

.

.

.

La noche había caído en la Academia. El fin de semana siempre era solitario y oscuro, sin estudiantes diurnos o nocturnos presentes en las edificaciones para hacerle compañía al viento y los árboles.

—¡Bueno mis niños! ¡Ya me voy! Ya saben, ¡no le abran a los extraños!

Y minutos después, Kiryüu escuchó el inconfundible sonido de un portazo en la planta baja. Probablemente Yuuki se habría cansado de escuchar el parloteo del Director, esquivar sus abrazos y soportar sus lloriqueos, así que lo echó.

Una sonrisa apenas notoria surcó sus labios, y se sentó en la cama con los cabellos húmedos y la toalla envuelta en su cuello. Humedeció sus labios y frunció el entrecejo, volviendo a ponerse de pie en cuanto fue consciente de que no había cogido una franela del armario.

Pasos a través del pasillo cortaron su marcha, y el pálpito en su sien se acentuó al escuchar el golpeteo sobre la caoba.

—Oye, Zero —Yuuki llamó, con su largo cabello cayendo a raudales sobre sus hombros pequeños—. Sé que estás ahí, ¿por qué no me abres?

_Porque no quiero tenerte cerca. Vete, Yuuki. Vete. _

Pero las palabras no salían. Sus labios estaban tan apretados que sentía perfectamente a los colmillos recrecer, quebrando sus encías lastimadas y ardientes, deseosas por enterrarse y tocar carne suave y fresca; mancharse de sangre.

—¿He sido yo? ¿He hecho algo malo? —Jadeó ella, luego de interminables segundos en silencio—, ¿Fue por lo de Kaname-sempai? L-Lo siento… sé que n-no te agrada, p-pero…

_VeteVeteVeteVete.  
Yuuki, LÁRGATE. _

—¡No puedo sólo no mencionarlo, Zero! ¿Por qué le odias tanto?

_¡No es él! ¡No eres tú! ¡Soy yo, maldita sea! ¡SOY YO!  
¡Quiero comerte! _

—¡E-él es diferente! ¡Si tan sólo le dieras una oportunidad!

La presión se hizo demasiada, más de la que Zero podría soportar, y mientras Yuuki trataba de no sollozar como estúpida contra la puerta de una habitación que probablemente estaría vacía, Zero avanzó hasta ésta a zancadas, abriéndola con violencia.

—¡Kuran Kaname no es el problema, joder! —Vociferó, aruñando la madera y el marco de la puerta. Yuuki retrocedió, en shock—. ¡Si te tengo cerca voy a _devorarte_!

Y en más de un sentido.

Iba a beber de ella. Iba a tocarla. Iba a besarla. Iba a morderla por todas partes. Iba a abusar de ella. Iba a corromper su inocencia. Iba a enviar el autocontrol a la mierda. Iba a contaminar lo que Kuran Kaname no había ensuciado ya.

Iba a satisfacer todas sus necesidades de adolescente.  
Y no quería. Su _yo_ humano no quería hacerle eso a Yuuki.

Los ojos amatistas ardían, y Yuuki entendió la indirecta. Sintió la furia y la desesperación. Sintió miedo.  
Tan pronto como la parte animal de Zero quiso abalanzarse sobre ella, la castaña ya había salido corriendo en ropa de cama a través del pasillo, despavorida, como quien huye de las pisadas de un vampiro que está por perder el control.

Y, tal vez, aquella comparación no estaba lejos de ser cierta.  
Algún día no muy remoto, Zero iba a cogerla y oler su cuello, beber su fragancia, y devorar su sangre.

_Era sólo cuestión de tiempo._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Notas finales:** Escribí ésto en un momento de delirio, porque me encanta imaginar a Zero siendo más instintivo y pasional de lo usual pero siempre tratando de luchar contra eso. Ya sabemos que los vampiros, de una forma u otra, sienten todo con más intensidad, y Zero no es la excepción. Verlo batallar contra sus hormonas y sus ansias de sangre, de devorar al objeto de su deseo en una edad tan difícil, me pareció muy atractivo y espero que a ustedes también.

Si les gustó, agreguen a favoritos y déjenme un review, pues leer y no decirme nada es lo mismo que apretarme una teta y salir huyendo. Jajaja.

Saludos.


End file.
